You dropped this
by RaiRai13
Summary: Two girls, two normal BFFs, they go to a Tokio Hotel CD signing as normal fans, ut what happens when they leave...? BillxOc TomxOc Maybe something for Georg and Gustav lata!
1. Chapter 1

You dropped this  
A Tokio Hotel FanFic  
By: Soccerkicks70 and RaiRai

Summary: Just normal girls, acting normal, going to a normal Tokio hotel CD signing. But what happens when they leave...?

Chapter 1: You dropped this.

(Normal P.O.V)

Two girl were walking, arms linked, to a Tokio Hotel cd signing. Both were huge fans of the band, and were considered 'clones' since they were so alike. But they had minor differences.

First, there was Tobi. Tobi had dark brown hair. Her bangs were short, which covered her forehead and some of her eyebrows. Her un-naturally pale skin looked like porcline against the sunlight, though her legs had a natural glow. She wore a blue T-shirt with her black, purple, and neon green Tokio Hotel hoodie, black skinny jeans and white high tops. Her hair reached her mid-back, her nails painted gold, and she had her ears pierced with spiky star earrings dangling from them. She wore black eyeliner with white eye shadow and mascara.

Next was Timmy. Timmy was a little like Tobi in the looks department, and almost all the same in personality. Timmy also had dark brown hair, and it was accompanied by colourful streaks like blue, blonde, black, and red. She wore a black T-shirt that said 'Sorry, not for you' with white jeans, a plaid skirt, red converse and her Tokio Hotel necklace. Her hair was done with a small single ponytail at the top of her head, and she wore black eyeliner and mascara with her nails painted many colors. Her skin was also pale, like porcine. Timmy and Tobi were flawless.

Yep, the two twins. The amigos. The eye candy. The two look-alikes. (XD)

The two girl-friends walked along casually to the CD signing, arm-in-arm, just as excited as any NORMAL teen. As they waited in line, they talked amongst one another. They wondered what the band was wearing and what they'll be like. They finally got to the table as they smiled and handed the guys their cds. Bill Und Tom smiled at both of them as they passed. Tobi and Timmy kept on smiling and moved along.

As they reached the end of the line, they took their CDs and admired them. The penmanship was bad that they couldn't read it. They tried to figure out who signed what, but they let it go. They had their autographs and were ecstatic.

Tobi and Timmy just got both of their feet out the door, but stopped as they heard all the fans start to scream. They turned sharply to see Bill und Tom walking towards them. Tobi and Timmy stood where they were and held their breaths. The twins stopped in front of the girls as Bill looked at Tobi and Tom looked at Timmy.

"Um..." Bill started. He held out something to Tobi. She looked at it and let out a breath. It was her keys on her red rose key-chain. "You dropped this...pretty girl," Bill finished.

**It's short to start with, but we will try to make chapters longer!**

**READ! REVIEW! EAT CANDY! PUSH SOMEBODY IN FRONT OF A BUS! DO SOMETHING TO MAKE US HAPPY! **

**Love all of you!  
**

**~RaiRai & SoccerKicks! (A.K.A Tobi and Timmy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You dropped this  
A Tokio Hotel FanFic  
By: RaiRai**

**Chapter 2: Duh!  
---**

**(Continuing!)**

Tobi stared at Bill, then her keys, the Bill again.

She was speechless that he was there, and talking to her. He wasfaous after all, she never though of something great like this ever happening.

"Danke," Tobi said quietly as she took her keys, she looked at Bill and smiledshyly.

"So, are you guys fans of the band?" Tom asked.

"Duh!! Would we even be here if we weren't?" Timmy said as she rolled her eyes.

"You have a point there. Do you two want to something to eat later with the band?" Bill asked.

There was some hate coming from the other fans. Tobi and Timmy looked at each other,. They didn't have to say a word. They knew what the other was thinking.

"Sure," they said together as they looked back to Tom and Bill. More hate came from the fans. Timmy gave Tom their address.

"Well, see you later then," Tom said as he gave Timmy a wink. Bill gave Tobi one of his world famous smiles.

On the way home, Tobi and Timmy remained calm. But as once as they stepped foot into the house, they exploded. They began screaming and running around. Tobi and Timmy lived together in a one story house They couldn't stand living away from each other.

They finally calmed down after an hour and a half of running.

"I can't believe this!! We're going to have food with Tokio Hotel!!" Tobi said as she jumped up and down while clapping her hands.

"Me neither!! It's a miracle!!" Timmy said as she spun in circles.

Another thing about the twins is that they often get energy attacks, and they do random things to calm themselves down.

"OMG!! Their probably going to be here soon, and we're not even ready!!" Tobi said as she stopped jumping.

Tobi and Timmy ran to their rooms and threw something on.

When they walked out, the doorbell rang. Timmy opened the door. In front of her stood the four members of Tokio Hotel, ready for their dinner date.

TBC  
---

A/N: Sorry if it's going a little fast, by the next chapter I'll slow it down bit! XD

~RaiRai


End file.
